One Last Kiss
by fairysdarkestnight
Summary: After XIII-2, Lightning descended from Valhalla, and looks to Hope in her grief. And even as the Chaos reigns, the two of them are able to find a little pocket of happiness. At least for a little while.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII.

A/N: So this is slightly (okay, mostly) AU, in which Lightning came down from Valhalla after the end of FFXIII-2. If you haven't finished that one, there are spoilers. Like, immediately.

* * *

><p>It had started after the Chaos was released into the world. Hope nearly lost it as he stood and watched Serah collapse in Noel's arms, knowing that Lightning would deal with her sister's death the way she dealt with all the other misfortune in her life – pushing it aside and ignoring it until it ceased to exist.<p>

Hope flung himself down the ladder towards the hunter, crying out in anguish – she was his friend too, even if they'd only known each other for a short three years before she started to jump through time.

Soft feathers brushed against his arm as a pink-haired figure dashed to the side of the fallen girl. "Serah?" Lightning fell to her knees beside her sister, reaching out to feel the warmth seeping out from her sister's skin as the Chaos took over.

Noel moved as if to allow her to hold Serah's lifeless body, but she flinched away before forcing herself to her feet. "I don't deserve to hold her. It's my fault that she's like this. If I hadn't…if I hadn't – " Lightning broke off before she could finish what she was saying, choosing instead to turn and walk away.

"You're a coward," Noel whispered, "for all the talk of you being the Goddess's champion. And you're weak. You weren't able to beat Caius on your own, so you asked your dear little sister, the one who would do anything to see you again, for help. You knew this would happen!"

Tears streamed from Noel's eyes as he confronted Lightning from his position next to Serah. "There was no way you knew she wouldn't live, not with the "gift" the Goddess gave her. You led Serah to her death and now you're just walking away like nothing happened!"

She turned on her heel and stalked toward Noel, anger and grief written clearly on her face. His chin was caught firmly in her grasp, and Hope knew that no amount of Cures could completely erase the bruises that would be left behind.

"Don't speak of what you do not know, boy. There is nothing, nothing I would not do if it would mean that Serah could live. I am not all-knowing, despite what you might believe." She seemed so much older in that moment, as if she had been alive for millennia instead of just a couple decades. But time ran differently in Valhalla, and a price had to be paid.

Lightning jerked herself away, as if being near Noel burned her, and Hope could only watch as she once again turned and walked away from the scene in front of him. After a moment he stood and ran after her, knowing that Noel needed to be alone with the girl he had come to love.

"Light, Light, stop, or at least slow down! I might be older and have longer legs than before, but that doesn't mean that this is easy for me! I've been a little out of practice, you know."

At first, Hope thought she just hadn't heard him – she'd never deliberately ignored him before, even as an annoying fourteen year old kid – but that thought was soon wiped from his mind as he saw her shoulders shake, as if she was crying silent tears.

"Lightning, please. I want to help. I know how you feel, that helplessness and overwhelming guilt. I've been there, when my mom was killed. You can't solve this all on your own. It just isn't possible, even for you."

Nothing more was said between them – Lightning kept her back to him and Hope respected her space enough not to draw closer, and they both kept that wall of sorrow between them. Eventually though, Lightning turned, though she stubbornly refused to look up at him.

Pulling out her gunblade, she finally turned, but still refused to meet his eyes. "Fight me."

In any other circumstances, he would have downright refused – she could beat him without any doubt. He'd gotten stronger over the years, but Lightning was on a whole different level. But there was something in the way her shoulders were tensed that told him this wasn't a fight for either of them to win. There was something deeper in it, a hidden meaning that he had no hope of finding. So instead he pulled out his Airwing and braced himself for the beating of his life.

Lightning, true to her name, didn't wait for him to put up a guard or ready his magic – she wanted a fight, and attacked accordingly. Yet despite her speed and strength, Hope still put up a good fight. He dodged when she came near, jumping into the trees above their heads before hurling the boomerang towards her.

"Is that all you've got Hope Estheim? After all these years you still aren't able to land a blow on me?" she taunted as she deflected his Airwing, sending it flying far out of his reach.

He smirked as he retreated further up the tree, readying Blizzaga as he climbed. If nothing else it would avert her attention for a moment. He sent the spell to the side, close enough for her to be distracted, but not close enough to hurt her. There was still a deep sadness in her as she fought, though she tried valiantly to hide it from him. But he knew. He always knew when something was wrong with her.

Just as she turned towards the site of his Blizzaga, he jumped from the tree, silently rolling as he pulled her knife from his boot. Lightning looked confused for a moment, wondering why the spell hadn't hit her – the Hope she knew had much better aim than that – but stiffened when she felt the cold metal of a blade at her throat. "You've gotten much better. You never could've snuck up on me before."

Hope smiled as he walked away, flipping the blade closed. "A necessity. I didn't want to get eaten by a behemoth while working in the ruins, and the best way to do that was to sneak by them and pray they didn't notice." He hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh and stood a ways behind Lightning, waiting for her to make the first move. If he was too forward, she would bolt, even from him, her partner.

Eventually, Lightning took a deep breath and met Hope's eyes for the first time in years, reflecting the anguish she felt. Neither said a word as tears pooled in her pale blue eyes, until the spilled over and trailed down her cheeks.

"Here."

Hope held out his hand and said nothing more, knowing that she would need to close the distance between them. After a few hesitant steps, Lightning broke into a run and threw herself into the waiting arms of her partner, tears streaming down her face and sobs wracking her body.

It was the first time Hope had seen her cry.

It was the first time since her father's death that she cried in front of someone else.

It was the first time in years that she had cried at all.

* * *

><p>They never talked about that day, the day Serah died, even though it was always lurking in the back of their minds. Hers was an absence that everyone felt, especially in the stagnant world where nothing truly lived.<p>

Hope was good to Lightning, supporting her as she'd supported him when he was a teenager. It was a new feeling, to be the one protected and provided for, instead of the other way around. It was an odd one, yet not entirely unwelcome.

There were days, however, when Hope was at Academy headquarters researching ways to bring new life to the world and Lightning was home alone that the quiet suffocated her. Never before had she felt that way, always having been one to enjoy the solitude she was so rarely afforded. But without Serah to take care of, nor Hope to find companionship with, Lightning felt… empty. Like there was nothing left of her to hold on to.

In her worst moments, Lightning wondered what it would feel like to just let go. She had heard of people who had nothing left, people who had lost everyone they loved to the Chaos, who had chosen to fade instead of continuing their half-existence. She mourned them, like everyone else did, but there was also a part of her that wished to be released from the never-ending pain that came with being unable to change.

It was during one of these moments that Hope came home from the Academy to find Lightning sitting on the banister of the balcony, her legs intertwined with the thin metal rods. The cold wind whipped rose strands across her face, but she either didn't notice or didn't care enough to move them behind her shoulder.

"Hope, what am I doing here?"

The question didn't surprise him as much as it should have. Years had passed since Serah's death, and Lightning never seemed to have recovered from the loss. Without a concrete enemy, the will to fight had left her completely. Her only enemy was herself, and the guilt and sadness she still carried with her. There was nothing Hope could do to help her, no matter how much he might wish to.

He sighed, pulling off his coat and placing it around her shoulders before sitting on the concrete and letting his legs dangle over the edge. "I don't know. I wish I could tell you that there was some great purpose for all of us, that we all are needed in some way that we can't understand. But honestly Light, I wonder that about myself, too. We've been here so long that the years have started to blend together."

He stopped, waiting for her to respond. When she didn't, he took a breath and continued. "There are times that I tell the people that there's hope, that someday life will go back to how it used to be, but I only feel like I'm feeding them lies. There's no real reason for me to be here anymore. I only play the politics – it's not like I'm doing anything useful."

There was nothing she could say to Hope's confession. It was the most he'd ever told her about how he felt in this stopped world, and she wasn't quite sure how to respond to his words. So instead the two of them sat out on the balcony in a companionable silence, neither of them needing to fill the air with words.

Eventually Lightning turned and slid down the railing, stretching her legs toward their apartment and rested her head on Hope's shoulder.

"I miss her. I don't really know what to do with myself now that she's gone. There's no one to fight for, no one to protect. I need her, and she's just not here anymore."

Hope reached across his chest and stroked her hair, knowing that she needed the comfort but not willing to risk anything more. "I'm here for you. I always have been and I always will."

Eyes started to slide shut as she murmured, "I know."

_~Past~_

Ever since they were l'Cie, Hope loved Lightning. It was a fact that kept him going while he worked with the Academy, knowing that one day he might find a way to bring her back to him. Just having her by his side was enough now; being able to see her whenever he wanted was something like a miracle to him.

When she first descended from Valhalla, Lightning was determined to survive without the help of anyone – not even him, despite his many offers. It worked for the first couple weeks as she adjusted to life with the Chaos, but eventually she gave up.

On that day, at three in the morning, Hope was jarred awake by an incessant knocking on his apartment door. Rushing out of bed, he threw on some sweatpants and ran to the door, only to open it and find Lightning standing there with a small suitcase.

"I'm going to stay with you for a little bit."

There was no explanation that she gave him, but just the bags under her eyes were enough for him to open his door to her and lead her toward his bedroom. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket from his closet, said goodnight, and slept on the couch.

He woke up to the smell of bacon.

Really, really burnt bacon.

She felt so bad for commandeering his bedroom (she never said anything about the time or her declaration) that she decided to make him breakfast, even though they both knew her culinary skills only covered what was edible over a campfire.

It was the first time in years that he felt the warmth of a family, even if his taste buds were crying the entire time.

Their fight over the couch went on for several months – Hope refused to let the love of his life (not that she knew that) sleep on his couch, and she refused to take the bed of the person she was staying with. One night, Hope woke up to check on Lightning, only to find her curled up on the floor beside his bed.

It was the principle of it all, she claimed the next morning.

In the end, they both knew that they couldn't keep up the current arrangement – Hope's couch was incredibly uncomfortable, and once winter set in the floor would freeze the girl, no matter how many blankets she pulled off the bed. One night, as they were washing the dishes, Hope said, "From a logical perspective, the only solution to this problem is to share the bed."

Lightning chuckled a bit from hearing Hope speak like the scientist he was, but agreed readily. Despite having spent years sleeping on the ground and the firm cots of the barracks during her days as a soldier, she much preferred the softness of an actual mattress.

That first night together was burned into his mind, for that was when he started to realize why Lightning moved in with him.

"No, no, you can't take her!" Lightning screamed in the middle of the night, jarring Hope from his sleep. The breath was forced from her lungs as she took quick, shallow breaths.

"Shh, shh, it'll be alright, Lightning. I'm here. I always will be. I won't let anything hurt you," Hope whispered into her hair as he pulled her into his chest, gently rubbing her back to calm her down.

She shook her head, but didn't say anything as they sat there in the twisted sheets, and it was then that Hope realized how scared Lightning was, and just how alone she truly felt without her sister beside her.

_~Present~_

The bright light from the sunrise pierced through Hope's eyelids, waking him from one of the best night's sleep he'd had in a while. Granted, his back ached from leaning against the cold iron rods, and his shoulder was numb from where Lightning fell asleep on him, but it was the first time in months that she hadn't woken up screaming.

Lightning stirred as she felt Hope trying to stretch out his back, groaning a little as she shifted positions. His lips lifted a little at the corners as he adjusted his coat around her shoulders before lifting her into his arms and taking her into the bedroom. With a light kiss to her forehead, Hope said goodbye and left for work.

No one commented on Hope's appearance when he walked into Academy headquarters – they were used to seeing their boss come into work in rumpled clothes before taking a shower and freshening up. It wasn't the first time he overslept because of Lightning, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

_~Past~_

When Hope finally told the girl he was in love with her, she said nothing, keeping up her soldier mask and choosing instead to turn away from him and walk out the door. It wasn't what he hoped would happen, but he knew it wasn't going to end happily. Even if he was physically older than her now – twenty-four to her twenty-one – there was no way she would see him as anything but the fourteen year old kid she took care of as a l'Cie.

With a sigh, he grabbed his coat and went to the bar, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep in the empty bed that night.

It was three a.m. when Hope stumbled into the apartment, alone and depressed. Lightning never called him, and somewhere inside of him he knew he had screwed everything up. He cursed himself, for he had been happy in their weird not-quite-platonic friendship, even if he wanted more. But all hopes of that followed her out the door.

With a sigh, he trudged through the living room, not even noticing the sleeping figure on the couch. He tore off his tie, throwing it to the side in an effort to mess up the apartment that she always kept impeccably clean.

There was a groan off to the side, about where he had thrown the blasted piece of cloth. "Stupid tie. You always have to complain about something, don't you? 'Oh, I'm too loose, tighten me Hope!' or 'Oh, I'm too tight so I think I'll strangle you until you loosen me,' and then we start all over again." Hope mocked in falsetto. "You just can't be happy, can you?"

The groan sounded again, but was accompanied by the rustling of a blanket. "Hope? Are you drunk right now?"

He giggled and collapsed on the floor. "I must be, if _you're_ here, Light."

Sighing, she stood from the couch and kneeled beside him. "Hope, I _am_ here. And you're clearly drunk, so our conversation will have to wait." Pulling him to his feet and placing his arm around her shoulder, Lightning half carried, half dragged Hope into the bedroom before climbing in next to him.

She ran her fingers through his silver hair with a sad smile on her face. "I'm glad you're back. The apartment is never quite right without you around." Despite the smell of alcohol that permeated the air, Lightning slept with no nightmares for the first time since Serah died.

The following morning, Hope woke up to the rich smell of coffee, which sounded like just what he needed to soften the pounding in his head. He entered the kitchen to find Lightning perched on the edge of the counter, her ankles crossed and a cup of coffee in her hand, but neglected to see the smirk she hid behind her mug.

He immediately went to the coffee pot, with only a mumbled "Mornin'," to Lightning. Pulling a mug down from the shelf, Hope went to fill it with the rich brew, but only a couple drops made their way from the pot.

His eyes grew wide as he turned toward Lightning, whose smirk only widened as she finished the last of her drink. "Sorry. There was only enough left for a couple of cups."

He hung his head. "And let me guess – you drank all of it."

Tilting her head to the side, Lightning let her smile say everything for her.

"Damn it, Lightning. It's seven in the morning and you didn't leave me any coffee!"

Her only response was to lift a shoulder in a half-shrug.

"I really hate you sometimes."

"I know. But you'll be late if you don't start getting ready, Mr. Director."

He groaned and reluctantly trudged back into the bedroom as Lightning scrambled him some eggs – she wasn't totally heartless, after all. After only a slightly burnt breakfast, Hope got his coat and keys. But before he could leave, Lightning grabbed his wrist, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get home," she said, a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

Hope didn't get any work done that day.

_~Present~_

Lightning sat in their apartment, wondering where he was. When he left that morning, he hadn't said anything about being late – he'd planned on coming home early, even – nor had he called her to tell her to eat without him.

Not that he would – it was their anniversary, and he knew he would be beaten black and blue if he didn't show up. Not when she'd spent most the day cooking.

It didn't promise to be the best food in the world, and it certainly wasn't as good as his would've been, but every year she made a little fire in the courtyard , despite certain regulations – no one was likely to tell Lightning no – and cooked a couple of behemoth steaks.

But it was nearing midnight, and she still hadn't heard from him, nor had he returned any of her texts. Even though her face didn't show it, Lightning was worried about engagement ring on her finger had rubbed her finger raw where she twisted it around.

She called Alyssa first. As Hope's resident stalker/assistant, Lightning knew she would most likely know where he was. But after she posed her question to the girl, all she got was, "Sorry, I have no idea where he is. He left work about four. Said something about date. I'm assuming he never showed up?" Lightning hung up, not wanting to waste the time explaining when Alyssa didn't know anything anyway.

Even though she wasn't on good terms with any of the others, Lightning systematically called all the teams of researchers Hope had contact with, but came up with the same results every time. Soon she became desperate enough to start calling their old allies, despite not having spoken to them since they split from the Academy.

Snow was the first one she called – he was likely to make her angry enough to make her focus beyond the worry. It rang for so long she was afraid he wouldn't answer. Just as she was getting ready to give up, the call connected. "Lightning. This is a surprise. Never thought I'd see the day you'd contact me again."

"I know. I never thought I would have to. But have you seen or heard anything about Hope today?"

There was silence on the other end as Snow processed the question. "I'm sorry Lightning. I haven't it's been pretty quiet over here. Why? Is something wrong?"

"He's just later than he should be. If you do hear something, let me know, okay?"

After he agreed, she hung up. Her call to Sazh was a little longer, but he gave her the same response. Just as she was getting ready to send a carrier pigeon out to find Noel, the phone rang.

She fumbled with it, hoping it was someone, anyone, with information on where the hell she could find Hope. When she did, she was going to beat him until he apologized on his knees for the next fifty years. At least.

When she finally answered with a shaky hello, an unfamiliar voice replied with, "Hello. Is this Lightning Farron?"

"It is. Who's asking?"

"I'm the head nurse at the hospital downtown. I am calling in regards to Mr. Hope Estheim. He was admitted for – "

Lightning didn't bother to listen to the lady prattle on, choosing to hang up the phone and race out of the apartment instead.

The ground under her feet was wet from the rain the poured from the sky, soaking her thoroughly. It wasn't as if it mattered to her. Taking that extra moment to pull a jacket from the closet would have been a moment sooner she could be with Hope.

Lightning raced through the streets until she reached the subway station, taking the stairs three at a time. She heard the conductor announce that the doors were closing for the express train downtown, and she leaped through the doors, barely making it. A couple of people glared at her for the disturbance, but the train wasn't full at that time of night and she didn't really care what they thought of her. The only thing she could think of was Hope. He was the only one who stayed by her side, the only one who loved her enough to spend the rest of their forever together.

_~Past~_

The day he proposed to her started off like any other – with a kiss on the cheek as he grabbed his coat and keys as he headed out the door. Years had passed in this way, and they were comfortable, happy together.

There were still times that she wished everything would end, or that she would have the chance to start over, but those thoughts only came when she was alone, on nights Hope didn't come home or after a fight between them. But as soon as he was there, things never seemed as bad as she thought they were.

Just as she was leaving to hunt some of the monsters that skirted the edge of the city – she needed something to do during the day, even if Hope didn't like her going out there alone – a shrill sound shattered the silence.

With a sigh, Lightning closed the door and headed into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Estheim."

A snort made its way to her ear as a smirk found its way onto her face. "How long have you just been saying my name when you answer the phone?"

Lightning shrugged at Hope's question, not really caring if he could see it or not. "When I got too lazy to say my name when every call was for you anyway."

There was silence on the other end, but Lightning knew him well enough to know that he was grinning. The thought made her roll her eyes, but there was a small smile on her face. The years with Hope had softened her a bit, though she would never tell him that.

"I'll be home a little early tonight, and I figured I would grab us some dinner from that noodle place you love so much."

"What did you do this time, Hope? Is anything going to explode if I leave a certain area of the house?"

"No! I just thought it would be nice. We haven't had it in a while, that's all."

Lightning knew he was hiding something, but decided to let him have his secrets. If he was going to pick up noodles for dinner, there was no need to question him.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get home."

Later that night, Lightning returned home bruised and bloodied to a candlelit apartment. Piano music played low in the background, and tea lights lit a path into the kitchen. "Hope? What is this?" she asked in her usual monotone style, but received no response. With a sigh, she hung her gunblade on its peg on the wall and made her way into the kitchen.

Hope sat at the table, turning a small black box in his hands, two cartons of noodles in front of him, along with a bottle of red wine. "Hope?"

At the sound of her voice, Hope jumped out of his chair, sending it crashing into the candleson the floor while simultaneously knocking the wine into the noodles. A well placed chopstick pierced the bottle's neck, shattering the glass and spraying wine over the table, the noodles, and Hope's white dress shirt. The chair smoked a little before flames started to eat the wood.

Lightning and Hope just looked at the disaster, not knowing exactly how any of it happened. Then, with a sigh, Hope said, "I'll go get some water to put out the chair."

The moment he left, Lightning cracked a smile as she went into the bathroom to shower, blowing out candles as she went, hoping to at least be able to get the dried blood and monster slime off of her.

After she was thoroughly scrubbed, she walked out into a brightly lit room – not a single trace left of the candles – to find Hope lying shirtless on the couch. " . I'll make us a couple of sandwiches."

Hope groaned as he stood and followed her into the kitchen. "Tonight was going to be perfect, Light. I was going to have candles and music and your favorite noodles. Then, just as we were finishing our wine I was going to propose and it was going to be perfect. But I ruined it all." He collapsed into the same chair he'd been in – to her surprise it was only lightly singed.

"Well, you did have the candles, the music, the dinner, and the wine. Your plan just went up in flames, that's all. There's always hope for next time."

Hope glared at her, clearly not amused by her puns.

"But the night isn't over. I'm sure you have some sort of backup plan, right?"

Hope snorted. "Of course I do. But it takes place after a dinner we didn't have, after finishing the wine we didn't drink, and having an awkward conversation that I really hoped wouldn't happen."

Lightning said nothing, but finished making the sandwiches and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the cabinet. "It isn't noodles, and it isn't wine, but we've got dinner and alcohol. That's all we really need."

After their surprisingly edible sandwiches – though she was so hungry anything would've done – Hope gently wrapped his fingers around her hand and pulled her onto the balcony. Facing her, he held bother her hands in his and looked into her eyes. There was something soothing about being in his presence when he was clearly nervous, and she found herself smiling a little on the inside.

"We've been through a lot since we met. I don't think I really need to summarize our lives. Once was enough, thank you. But I do remember when I first saw you, how strong and beautiful you looked to me. I knew right then that if I ever got to know you, you would be the only one I would ever want."

Lightning snorted at that and rolled her eyes, making Hope crack a smile too. "Okay, I was fourteen. We both know what I was thinking. But when you took me in and taught me how to grow up, I was more grateful to you than I can ever say. I started to fall in love with you then, even though getting my revenge on Snow was the only thing I could really think about."

"Yeah, and if you'd succeeded, I could've saved myself a lot of punches." She smirked, thinking of her almost brother-in-law.

"But we both know you'd miss him. Even if things aren't the same now. But that's beside the point. These years with you have been everything I could've dreamed of and more. The world might be doomed, and we can't grow as a race, but Light, none of that matters to me. Not when you're here by my side. I love you, and that will never change." He bent down on one knee, pulled out that little black box that miraculously survived the night, and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"That has to be the most depressing proposal speech in existence."

Hope was silent as he knelt on the frozen ground, the cold starting to seep into his skin. After what seemed like a lifetime, Lightning smile a little and nodded. "Of course I will." He stood up a picked her up by the waist, spinning around until they were both dizzy.

"I love you, Light."

"I love you too, Hope."

_~Present~_

The conductor called out her stop, jolting Lightning from her memories. Dashing through the doors as soon as they opened, she didn't care how many people she shoved out of her way as she ran through the station, up the stairs, and down the street to the hospital.

She nearly slammed into the doors that wouldn't open quickly enough, managing to stop a moment before her nose met with glass. A moment that would have allowed her to take in more than a slice of air, had she calmed herself enough to do so.

"Where is he? Hope. Hope Estheim." Lightning cried out, eyes wild and shoulders heaving with the effort of breathing. The nurse at the front desk, seeming to fear for her life, immediately walked around to a hall on Lightning's left, keeping a brisk pace as she led her toward the ICU.

She tried to compose herself while they walked, knowing that Hope could never know how worried she was about him. Even he wouldn't be privy to that information. She loved him, but he didn't need to know how she felt every moment of the day.

Despite her will to seem calm, Lightning's mind was still to full of worry to process much as the nurse led her through the labyrinth they called a hospital. "They say he was protecting a child who'd wandered out of the wards. It was quite the feat I hear, how he dove in front of the girl just as a behemoth too ka swipe. He's a hero. More so than he was before." The nurse paused in her words, not realizing that Lightning barely heard a sound the nurse uttered. "You should be proud of him, but still. I'm sorry. This is never easy."

They passed door after door, doctors and surgeons, before finally stopping in front a nondescript room. The lady said nothing, merely patting Lightning on the shoulder before walking away. After finally finding him, she didn't want to waste a moment, but something made her stop to compose herself before turning the handle and pushing open the door.

Hope turned his head slightly when he heard the door open, too weak to do much else. "Lightning. You came."

A tear threatened to slide down her face as she pulled a chair up beside his bed. Careful not to jostle any of the numerous wires or bandages, she wrapped her hand around Hope's. "So, Mr. Hero, I hear that you're the talk of the town these days. Saving children, blessing usual."

He chuckled slightly, grimacing in pain as he does so, and tightens his weak grip around her fingers. "I know me. I just had to upstage Snow." He was quiet for a minute, and only the steady sound of the heart monitor reassured her that he was still there. When he finally spoke again, it was so faint and riddled with pain that Lightning had to lean in close to hear him.

"You know, when we became l'Cie, I never thought I would be able to grow up or fall in love. But that didn't stop me from dreaming, Light. About a life I wouldn't have. I was only fourteen, but I had dreams that surprised me even then. And after I had you back, I thought I would finally be able to see them through."

His eyes were dulled by pain, but he still managed to send a shiver down her spine. "We'd have two children, a boy and a girl, who would grow up in a peaceful world, with no need to learn how to fight – though with you as a mom they would be little devils no one could beat – without having to worry about the fal'Cie or monsters we had to deal with.

"We would live in a house surrounded by flowers, on a hill overlooking Academia. But most of all, we were together Lightning. No matter what life threw at us, we were a team." He smiled a bit. "A team, and always." A deep breath made him gasp in pain, but he needed to say just a little more. "I'm sorry I ruined that. I'd like to think that I made you happy, for as long as we were together, but I'm sorry that I couldn't follow through on my promise. I'm so, so sorry Lightning."

Tears streamed from his eyes as he apologized, and Lightning merely reached out to brush a couple strands of hair from his face. "You don't have to be sorry, Hope. You gave me a happiness that I never thought I would have. I'm an army girl. I'm not exactly on the top of any man's list. But you loved me, and made me love you in return. And we'll always be partners, a team like no other."

A thought crossed her mind, and she reached to press a button to call in the nurse. A set of footsteps echoed down the hall as the same lady came rushing in. "Can you get me a minister?"

She nodded and went to make a call down to the church situated in the hospital. In just a few minutes, the nurse led an aging man into the small hospital room. "Will you marry us?"

The man was taken aback by her request – when he was called to the hospital, it was certainly not for a request to marry a couple – but smiled nonetheless. He pulled out a book that was even older than he was a read a few passages from the crumbling pages.

Heavy footsteps thundered down the hallway, and the door to Hope's room was shoved open to reveal a panting Noel and Snow. "Did we make it in time?"

Lightning said nothing, but gave them a small smile. They both sighed in relief and took spots across from Lightning. After a moment of silence, the minister continued speaking.

Just as it was time for their vows, Noel lifted a leather cord off his neck, revealing a set of rings that had been hidden by his clothing. "Every child in my time was given a ring when they turned thirteen, to show that they were full members of the clan. When my parents died, I was given their rings as a sign of respect. I'd like it if you guys wore them."

Lightning smiled as she took the cord and untied the knot that held the necklace closed. "Thanks. Really. I didn't really think this part through." They all chuckled, even Hope, though Lightning was the only one who did so without crying.

After a moment, she let the two rings fall into the palm of her hand. Taking the larger one in her hand and giving the other one to Hope, Lightning finally spoke the words she rehearsed hundreds of times in front of the mirror, though she never thought she would say them to Hope so soon.

"You've been the one to keep my sanity all these years, and you've seen me at both my best and my worst, and somehow you're still here. You're my partner in life and love, and I would never trade that for anything. Nothing will ever change that I want you with me. I love you Hope. Forever and always," she said, slipping the thin silver band around his finger.

They could all hear the slowing of the beeps, serving as a cold reminder that they didn't have long with Hope. "I love you Light. More than I think you know. I'll always love you. Please remember that, even after I'm gone. I love you. Forever and always." His voice was so low, they almost couldn't hear him as he slipped the ring onto her finger. But it didn't matter to them – the only ones who needed to hear those words could.

With the last of his strength, Hope reached up to pull Lightning's lips to his for one last kiss.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister murmured under his breath.

The monitor went flat.

* * *

><p>Please read and review, and I promise the conclusion will be up soon!<p>

(And I swear, as much misery as I like to put my characters through, I don't like making them _that_ miserable.)


	2. Chapter 2

So… here's the second installment, and what was supposed to be the conclusion…. I'm sorry, that's not what it is. There will be one more part after this, which hopefully shouldn't take me as long to post. So thanks for those following, and especially those who reviewed the last chapter. Note, there are spoilers for Lightning Returns, so if you care about that, I highly suggest you don't read this. Also, I used a few lines from the encounters with Snow and Noel, so if you recognize them (and even if you don't) I don't own them.

* * *

><p>On the day they held the memorial service, dark storm clouds hovered over the town. It had yet to rain, but it was only a matter of time.<p>

Lightning stood at the edge of the mass of people, wishing that it could've been a more intimate gathering, but Hope was a leader, and a popular one at that. She sighed as the orator droned on, talking about what a hero Hope had been. She hated that they focused on his life after the Chaos came and didn't even mention his time as a l'Cie.

She sighed again and shook her head, knowing that it would do no good to reminisce. Of course people would talk about what happened after the Chaos came – it had been 331 years since then, after all. And he was the people's beloved leader.

Turning away from the people who only pretended to grieve, Lightning found a few people who, like her, would rather mourn their loss in private. Although they weren't on the best of terms with each other, it was for Hope's sake that there was a fragile peace among them.

No one said a word as the former l'Cie mourned their friend. At long last, Snow opened his mouth. "Lightning."

Although all he said was her name, Lightning could hear the pity in his voice. "Stop. I don't want to hear it."

Noel and Sazh chose to keep quiet, but Snow felt that she needed to let her grief out. When Serah died, Hope was there to pick up the pieces, but without him… Snow didn't want to think of what might become of the girl who had almost been his sister.

"Lightning, this isn't you. Where has fight gone? You nearly tore the world apart to get _her_ back, but you'll just let Hope be taken away without even a word of complaint?"

The silence stretched into eternity, and no one was willing to break it. There was too much pain and grief in the words they refused to say.

When she was finally alone, Lightning walked down to the cemetery. Night had already fallen, but curfew meant nothing to her. The gates were padlocked shut, but that was only a minor inconvenience. Taking a couple steps back, Lightning ran to the gate, scaling the wrought iron in seconds.

Finding Hope's grave took only moments. Despite the city wanting to honor its hero with a life-size monument, his friends spoke against it. He deserved something that reflected him as a person – humble, but with a shine that would never fade.

They got their way in the end, and instead of a statue or a plaque, there was a simple obsidian headstone under a large apple tree. Under his name and dates of birth and death were a few words that Lightning chose.

"The best partner anyone could ever hope for," Lightning read aloud, brushing her fingers along the engraving as she knelt on the ground.

Rain started to fall, but Lightning paid no attention. "I love you, Hope. Forever and always. Forgive me." Dropping a kiss on the slick stone, Lightning pushed herself to her feet and turned her back on the only man she ever loved.

* * *

><p>Her heart was broken and repaired, only to shatter once more. As she ascended to stairs to the crystal throne, her thoughts were only on the pain she suffered. With every step she took, a bit of the pain seemed to leave her. By the time she reached the top, only the faintest shadow remained.<p>

_Serah, Hope, forgive me. Please. _

The last fragment drifted away from her as she took up her silent watch, her skin crystallizing until nothing could pierce the soldier's heart.

* * *

><p>She woke up thirteen days before the end.<p>

White surrounded her – the floor, the ceiling, even the wood of the bed she was laying on was stark white.

Sitting up was a bad idea – her head swam and small black dots swam in her vision. She desperately wanted to curl up in the sheets pooled around her waist, but there was a sense of purpose that forced her to push herself to her feet and walk out the door.

More white greeted her as she entered the main area of the Ark, though a small bookcase held a few colorful books. There wasn't much to see – most of the room was taken up by a desk with several large monitors resting on top of it.

The chair in front of the desk swiveled around.

"It's been a while."

Silence. Then, as if in a dream, Lightning took a few hesitant steps to stand in front of the child. Reaching out a hand, she rested her fingers lightly on his face. "Hope? Is that really you? I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"It all depends on your definition of dream."

Lightning shook her head and took a step back, dropping her hand to her side. It looked like Hope had when she first met him, but there was something off. He wasn't the scared teenager who vowed to get revenge, nor was he the sweet, caring Director she loved. He was… cold.

And yet, despite how she knew she _should_ feel – lonely, betrayed, but most of all _happy_ – she could not muster up even the slightest bit of emotion.

_An empty vessel._

* * *

><p>Hope explained her mission to her, as well as some of the major events that happened in her absence – strange, she thought, that he didn't mention <em>his<em> absence. She asked him about what he remembered, if anything at all.

The answer he gave made her wish she'd never asked. The years they spent together were gone from his memory. He remembered nothing after Fang and Vanille became the crystal pillar that held up Cocoon. It made her ache, the thought that to him, nothing ever happened between them. But it hurt because of the absence of what emotions she should have felt.

Hope was quick to change the subject, and instead brought up his agenda. The first place was Yusnaan, with Snow at its head.

* * *

><p>Marching into the palace, Lightning harvested the souls of the revelers ready to move into the next world. Hope had gone silent in her ear, and she took that to mean that he had no further advice to give her. Just save Snow, and anyone else she could along the way.<p>

That first moment they locked eyes, Lightning felt a chill run down her spine. Much like Hope, there was something inherently wrong with Snow as he was now. As he jumped from the balcony, fire in his hand, she knew what it was. _He's become a l'Cie again._ Shaking off the questions that came to mind, Lightning drew her blade to take down the fiend in front of her. "Snow. It's been a long time." The beast dropped to the ground, and she turned her sword toward the man she once considered a friend. "You know what I am, and you know what I want."

"Yeah, and I don't really give a damn what you want." Snow forced himself to his feet, ready to fight the so-called "savior". He froze some of the moisture in the air, forming it into a scythe. "You left us. You and Hope both. And look at where that got us!" He swung back, not really sure if he wanted to harm her or not. The choice wasn't his, however, for she quickly brought up her own weapon to block the attack.

"He didn't exactly have a choice, you know. And what good would I have done? There was no place in that world for me, an ex-soldier who only knew how to fight. Hope was the only thing that kept me from leaving much earlier."

They turned at the same time, dispatching the fiends that chased after them before returning to the fight between them. "You could've at least said goodbye. You owed us that much, after all we'd been through together." A couple more parries, and soon she was darting around Snow as if trying to create her own whirlwind. "Are you really trying to kill me?"

After a moment, Lightning came to a halt, the edge of her sword pressed against Snow's neck. "There was no one left to care whether I lived or died. It's over now."

"You had us, you always did. But you know what? Things are different now. And you know what? You can't save the soul that I no longer have."

"I could help you, if that's what you want."

He whirled around, mindful of her sword at his neck, and grabbed her by the collar. "Damn it Light! What kind of answer is that? You can't just waltz in here and act like nothing bothers you! I know losing Hope hurt you, and you're the savior and all, but can't you _feel_ anymore?"

The earth started to shake from the force of the Chaos, halting their argument as the chandelier above them came crashing down. Just before it hit the ground, Snow threw up his hand, freezing it where it hung. Spirals of darkness whirled around him as he turned from Lightning. "I won't let anyone stop me. Not even you, Lightning."

* * *

><p>Back in her room on the Ark, Lightning hung her sword on the wall before letting her coat fall to the ground. She sank onto her bed, let a sigh escape her, and threw her arm across her eyes to block out the light. Being the savior was much harder than she thought it would be. People just didn't want to be saved.<p>

There was a knock on her door, and Hope entered the small, colorless room. "You weren't doing too badly out there, Light. But the world only has so much time. I suggest that you give Snow a day or two to cool off before trying Yusnaan again."

Lightning nodded but didn't say anything, hoping that he would just go away. He looked so much like he used to that it should've hurt, and the fact that it didn't made Lightning ache for the emotion she couldn't quite reach.

"I know this is hard on you. But you're the one and only savior. No one else can do this." He reached out and pulled her arm away from her face, entwining their fingers as he did so. "I believe in you." He bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead before standing up and walking towards the door. At the last moment, he turned. "Sleep well, Light."

A faint smile crossed her face. It was the first time since she awoke that he called her by her name. A faint glimmer of hope sprouted, that maybe he wasn't as gone as she'd thought. As her eyes drifted shut, she thought not of what was coming the following day, nor in the days to follow, but of the tiny bit of Hope that was still in him.

When Lightning opened her eyes, there was a cold, empty spot where Hope should have been. She reached out her hand, expecting to find him somewhere close.

It was then that he walked into their bedroom and locked is fingers with hers. "Shh, it's okay, Light. I'm here. I always have been. It was just a nightmare."

Sitting up, Lightning let Hope wrap her in his arms, feeling like it had been far too long since she'd been in his embrace. Silent tears ran down her face, and she had the fleeting thought that he would be much more worried if he knew she was crying.

Hands stroked her hair as Hope sat beside her on the bed. "I feel like you've been gone for a really long time. I don't know what it is, but I just feel empty. Hope, what's wrong with me?"

He said nothing, choosing instead to just hold her closer to his chest. Eventually, after her tears had dried and the sun had fully risen, Hope pulled away from her. Taking her face in his hands, he tilted her face up to his. "I love you, Light. I loved you back when I was fourteen. If you don 't doubt one thing in your life, please let it be that. No matter what happens, no matter where I go or what I do, please, please remember that I have always and will always love you." He leaned forward to capture her lips with his…

Lightning jolted awake, finding herself once more in her white-walled room. Running a hand down her face, she took a deep breath and let it back out. A dream. It was only a dream.

For a moment, she'd been happy again, being in the arms of the Hope who helped her after Serah's death, the Hope she fell in love with. She should have known that it wasn't real.

A knock on the door jolted her from her dream. "I know time doesn't flow up here, but I still think it would be best if you didn't just sleep all the time. You're the savior. You should be out there saving souls."

The Hope who entered her room the night before wasn't the one who stood before her, and she knew him well enough to know that. There was something going on that she didn't know about, and she had the feeling that it would answer a lot of the questions that she had.

Grabbing her coat from the floor and strapping her sword to her back, Lightning entered the main area of the Ark. "So where do you want me today?"

"Luxerion, the Holy City. There have been a few murders in the city, thought to be the work of heretics. All three girls had rose-colored hair, so it is my assumption that they are trying to kill the savior." He looked up from the monitors to look her in the eye. "Be careful. You're the only savior Bhunivelze has."

She sighed, wishing there was more of her Hope in the boy, but knowing there was nothing to be done. Stepping onto the transporter, she said, "Like I'd be anything but careful."

* * *

><p>Luxerion, for all its talk of being holy, seemed to be far from it. The city had its own followers of Etro – the heretics, according to the Church – who were terrorizing the people. Their leader was the Shadow Hunter, a fitting title, if the rumors were to be believed.<p>

Tracking him down proved to be more complicated than just following what people said. The heretics' hideout was protected by a password that took her most of the day to find out.

That night, after speaking the code into the phone booth outside the entrance, Lightning was finally face to face with the Shadow Hunter.

"Noel Kreiss."

He drew his blade, preparing to fight the girl he'd blamed for Serah's death for so long. "If it wasn't for you, she'd still be alive!" He cried out, rushing towards the savior.

Lightning held up her sword to block the strike, but took no further action. "But if it weren't for what we all sacrificed, the world would have been long over."

"What happened to you, Lightning? In the centuries that I knew you, there was always at least a spark of life, hidden behind the grief." He dropped back, pointing his sword toward the ground.

"I became the savior."

His chuckle was low and sarcastic. "So now you're here to save me? Why don't you try saving yourself first. You can't help anyone when you're just as lost as we are!" He pointed his sword at Lightning once more. "I loved her, you know. What we went through… it would be impossible to come out from it and not love her. I thought I'd forgiven you in the centuries after she died, but seeing you here, without even the slightest bit of grief written on your face, it makes all that hatred come right back up to the surface."

He rushed toward Lightning, and this time there was more than just the one strike. His slashes were quick and relentless, and it was all Lightning could do to keep up. As the savior, she had nothing but her mission to fight for, and that wasn't something she chose for herself. Noel, however, with all his grief and anger and guilt, had a reason to fight.

"This isn't the way it has to be, Noel. I know you loved her, and I know you hate me for letting her die. But what you don't understand is how much I would sacrifice to save her. I don't have that option right now." Noel stopped his attack to hear what she had to say, not fully understanding her words.

"I'm the savior, and I can't even save the soul of my own sister, the one who died because of what I asked her to do." She curled her hand into a fist, trying not to feel the ache that her emotions left behind. "Can you understand that, Noel? I can't save Serah, though I would give anything to be able to."

Noel finally sheathed his sword and closed the distance between them in a few steps. "I watched the girl I love die right in front of me, holding her in my arms as she drew her last breath, and wasn't able to do a damn thing. There was no enemy to fight, no sickness to cure. I blame myself for being useless just as much as I blamed you." He smiled a little, then took that last step toward her and pulled her into his arms. "But I shouldn't have done that, and neither should you. She knew what she was doing, and she was willing to sacrifice her life for the world. She bought us the time we needed, that you needed, to save the souls of the living."

As one of his hands held her head to his shoulder and the other stroked her back, Lightning let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, dropped her sword, and wrapped her arms around Noel.

"Thank you."

Eventually she pulled away and gave Noel a small smile. "You'll be okay now, right?"

He nodded. "I feel lighter than I have in five hundred years. You saved me, Light. Now go and find a way to bring Serah back."

They clasped hands, friends once more, and the Eradia from Noel flowed into her. "I will. You have my word."

* * *

><p>Back on the Ark, Hope was acting odder than usual. He paced back and forth, muttering under his breath. Lightning walked right by him to her room and he didn't even notice.<p>

Despite feeling exhausted after her encounter with Noel, Lightning had a hard time falling asleep. Until then, she hadn't realized just how much her was hurting – she'd been too caught up in her own pain to see anyone else's.

It made that empty spot ache.

At least an hour passed in Ark time, and just as Lightning was about to drift off, there was a knock on her door. Hope entered, his face blank, and sat on the edge of her bed, facing away from her.

They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing quite what to say. Eventually, Hope spoke up. "Bhunivelze has a proposition for you."

Lightning didn't question why Hope was acting as the messenger, though a part of her knew that something was wrong. Instead, she just gestured for him to go on.

"If you can gather enough Eradia so the world has its full thirteen days, he will allow you to save Serah's soul."

Lightning's eyes widened and her heart beat faster at his words. Then the full force hit her. "And what happens if I fail?"

"He destroys her."

Those words sounded so wrong coming from the blank-faced teenager, but she could say nothing to him. The tiniest sliver of fear crawled into her heart, and part of her was relieved. So she could still feel, if only a little.

"So I continue saving people's souls and I get Serah back? I don't get enough Eradia, then she's gone. Forever." Hope nodded, and Lightning let out a breath. "Alright."

He nodded and stood, walking quickly out of her room without a word. Shortly after, Lightning's eyes finally drifted shut.

"Light! Light, wake up! We'll be late if you don't start getting ready."

Lightning rolled over towards the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "Leave me alone, Hope. We both know you'll take longer than me, with all the time you spend on your hair."

Opening her eyes, she saw Hope with a pout on his lips, and a small smile crossed her face. Pushing herself up, Lightning reached out a hand and ruffled his hair. "It's okay. I'm getting up now. Besides, even if we were late, it's not like they could start your birthday party without you. Not that I see why you still want a birthday party after two hundred years."

He grinned and jumped away from her hand. "It's not that I want to celebrate my birthday. Though all those presents are a nice bonus." His grin widened as she rolled her eyes. Despite having aged both physically and mentally, there was still a large part of Hope that never grew up. "It's one of the few chances that everyone gets to be together every year. We're usually too busy to spend much time together, and even when we do it's all about work. And you're never there."

"Well, either way, happy birthday Hope." She said, and leaned in to kiss him.

A knock on her door jerked Lightning awake. "Damn it Hope! Would you stop interrupting us?"

* * *

><p>Back once more in Yusnaan, Lightning stood in front of the Augur's Quarter. The gates were barred shut, and according to Hope, the walls were too well-guarded to climb over them. So that left only one alternative, a plan that Hope seemed a little too excited to put into action.<p>

"You were right about it being destructive, weren't you?"

"And you don't have much choice."

The kid had it right. If she wanted to get into Snow's palace, she would have to do as he said. Topple the stage with some extra fireworks and use it as a bridge.

"I guess I've just got to keep moving. 'Keep your eyes front,' right?"

"That's the spirit."

She took a deep breath before asking her next question, a little afraid of what his answer would be. "Hope… does that mean you'll be watching the rear? You'll have my back?"

"Of course I will. That's what I'm here for."

She said nothing in response, though there was a certain note of sincerity in his voice that comforted her.

After speaking with the director and gathering all the necessary fireworks – that was more hassle than she wanted – Lightning, as per Hope's instructions, asked to be the heroine of the show. It was agreed on, as long as she fit the part.

That damn dress reminded her far too much of the dress she wore the first time Hope took her out to dinner. He'd insisted on her dressing up, bought the dress for her and everything. It was the first time in a while that she wore anything that wasn't purely functional, and it felt too weird to her.

"I can't possibly do this, Hope. Not even for you. I'm taking the damn thing off."

As she reached for the zipper in the back, Hope's voice came floating in. "It's not a question of can or can't."

She sighed, irritation coloring her voice. "Some things in life you just do."

Laughing, he came into their bedroom, his hair only half done. "Come on, Light. It won't be that bad. It's just dinner. With me. Your partner, remember? You might even find yourself having fun." He gave a happy sigh. "That'll be the day. When the almighty Lightning enjoys a dinner with the lowly Hope Estheim. Besides, you look absolutely gorgeous. No one will be able to take their eyes off you."

Rolling her eyes, she shoved Hope lightly back into the bathroom. As much as she hated wearing a dress, especially one as form fitting as that one, she knew she wasn't going to take it off. Not when Hope seemed so happy to see her in it.

And just as he'd predicted, it was one of the best nights she'd had in a long time.

Lightning shook the memories from her thoughts. It did her no good to let her mind wander to the past, especially at so critical a time. She had souls to save.

* * *

><p>Getting into the palace and finding Snow was much easier than she thought. Despite all the warnings Hope gave her regarding the stage (though, to be fair, it did kind of blow up) nothing went horribly wrong.<p>

Running up to the door to his chambers, Lightning stopped as Hope told her of the large Chaos readings. That coupled with the door frozen shut, she feared Snow had finally turned into a C'ieth. It was a pleasant outcome, but there was the possibility that she would still be able to save him.

It was Serah's pendant that broke that frozen seal, and inside the chambers she found Snow, more human than she expected. "I'm glad you figured it out. I was afraid that you were an imposter, someone who just claimed to be our Lightning. But it's alright now."

At the very heart of the palace was a door sealed so tightly not even and ant could make it through the cracks – nor could a single strand of the Chaos that Snow had managed to imprison inside. "Once I destroy this, that will be the end of me. I'll become a C'ieth, and you'll have to destroy me."

"I won't do that. And you shouldn't either. This isn't what Serah would want!"

"I've been useless, ever since you and Hope left. All I've done is sit around and wait for the end. Let me do this. Please. If I can save the life of even one person by destroying this Chaos, then my sacrifice will be worth it."

"Snow, even if you save that one person, the end is still coming. You're just running away from your pain. Will you ever be able to face Serah again like that?"

"She's dead! Don't you get that? She's dead, and there was nothing that I could do. She's never coming back, so what does it matter if I'm running away? It won 't change anything anyway!"

As he sucked the last of the ball of Chaos into him, Snow turned to Lightning. "Destroy my C'ieth… Destroy me, please Lightning. As a last favor."

By this point, he was more C'ieth than Snow, and Lightning knew that. But part of her still believed in the hero, believed that he wouldn't just give up like that. As he fell to his knees, his strength torn from him by Lightning, she knew he wasn't completely gone.

Picking up Serah's necklace from the ground, Lightning balled up her fist and punched Snow in the face. "Come on, Snow. Wake up already! I won't let you just die on me like that. First Serah, then Hope. I'm not going to lose you too!"

Her punches seemed to do nothing to him, and soon enough she felt her hits getting weaker and weaker. "I don't know what to do, Snow. I'm the savior, I'm supposed to save people. But how can I do that when I can't even save my friends?"

Noel's words crossed her mind as she let her fists unclench and fall to her sides. _"How can you save anyone if you can't even save yourself?"_

"Snow!" she cried out, hauling them both to their feet. "You have to listen to me." The C'ieth began to struggle, trying to get away from Lightning, but her grip was stronger than he was. "We both miss her. Without her, we're nothing. Hope was the only one who was able to bring me out of my darkness, and you didn't have someone to act as your lifeline. But listen to me now. We're family. We always have been, even if I was too deep in my denial to see that. Dealing with Serah's death was too much for us to handle on our own. But you survived this long, didn't you? You're stronger than I am; you had faith where I had none when Serah turned to crystal. I need you to have that faith again. We're going to see her again."

The C'ieth stopped struggling and leaned all his weight on Lightning. The red slowly faded from his eyes, and he gave the smirk that had been absent for so long. "So you actually admit that I'm part of the family. Does that mean I can call you sis?"

If she hadn't been so relieved, Lightning would have punched him again, but instead she just smiled. "Keep dreaming, Snow. That's never going to happen."

* * *

><p>The clock tower struck three, and Lightning could barely believe that it had been only two hours since she toppled the stage. She was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But there was still something she had to do before she went back to the Ark.<p>

A colorful stall caught her eye as she walked down the main avenue. Adornments hung from every corner, and some were just ridiculous. Her dream the night before had made her ask one of Yusnaan's citizens for the date, so here she was, looking for the perfect birthday present for Hope.

Smirking, she pointed one out to the vendor and handed over her money.

* * *

><p>"Hope, I have something for you." The silver-haired teen cocked his head to the side but didn't turn his head from the computer. Seeing that he wasn't going to respond, she pulled out a small silver gift bag, its edges tied together with a red ribbon. "Here."<p>

He finally faced her, spinning his chair so he could remain sitting. "What is this?"

"It's a present. I know it's been a while, but I'm sure you remember them."

A grin appeared on his face and he quickly untied the bow. After a moment, he seemed to remember himself and stopped his movements. "I can open this, right?"

Chuckling, she nodded and gestured for him to proceed. "I got it for you, after all."

As he fully unwrapped it, his grin slowly faded until there was nothing left. "Light, what is this?"

"I told you. It's a present."

She smirked as she watched horror cross his face. "Why, Light? Why? What could have possibly possessed you to get me _this?_"

"Pull it out into the light. Or better yet, just try it on. You need to see all of it before you show me how ungrateful you are. I mean, I spent my hard earned gil to buy you a birthday present."

A blush erupted over his cheeks. "You're really going to do this to me?" She nodded, that smirk still on her lips. He sighed before making his way to his bedroom. After a few minutes he called out, "No one is to hear of this, okay? And I mean no one."

Had she been the type, Lightning would have jumped and clapped for joy at seeing Hope in his birthday present. As it was, her smirk turned into a full-blown smile and a laugh escaped her. "You're so cute, my little kitty cat."

Hope's face was as red as a lobster from the force of his blush as he tugged on the silky black tail coming from the suit pants he wore. She came closer, slowly however, for she was afraid he would bolt, and scratched him behind his cat ears. The glare he aimed at her didn't burn in the slightest – he was far too adorable for that.

"I hate you so much right now," he claimed, but did nothing to get away from her hand.

Looking down at the rest of him, Lightning let out another laugh. "This what you get for teasing me about my own cat costume. This is much better. All you have to deal with is a dress shirt, tie, and pants. That's really not bad, all things considered."

"I have _ears_."

"You always did. The only thing different is that we can see them now."

He sighed, shook his head, and told her to get to the transporter. Her smile never faded, however, for she noticed that he went back to the computer instead of his room to change. _He must have liked his present_.

* * *

><p>The last few days passed much in the same way they had when Lightning was saving Noel and Snow, and soon it was the last day of the world.<p>

Walking into the main area of the Ark, Lightning was shocked to see Hope fading from her view. "Things are over now, Lightning. You did it. You made it to the last day." The smile on his face held a warmth that had been missing for the last thirteen days. "Congrats."

She tilted her head to the side. "You're… you again, aren't you?"

"Yes. Bhunivelze was using me as his vessel, blocking out my emotions so he could inhabit my body. I was there Light, the entire time. But he was almost always in control. The times I could act on my own were few and far between. But that means I also know of his plans. His new world doesn't involve the dead – he wants to use Vanille to destroy their souls. You have to stop him before it's too late."

She nodded – having known something was wrong most of the time, this didn't come as much of a surprise. But another thought popped into her head. "Your memories… were they actually gone or was that just something he said?"

Hope shook his head. "They were actually gone. They still are, in fact, and I'm sorry for that. I've learned enough from searching through the records to piece together what happened." He walked up to her and tried to hug her, but his arms went right through her. "I'm sorry, Light." Tears threatened to fall down his face, and Lightning felt a fierce urge to protect him that she hadn't felt in several centuries. "I have to go now. I'll see you over there, okay?"

"NO! You can't leave me, not again!" She dropped to her knees, reaching a hand out to hold him back, but it was too late. Hope was already gone.

Tears streamed down her face, and the irony of the situation did not escape her notice. He was the key to her emotions, he always had been. "I'll see you there, Hope. I swear it."

Drawing her blade, Lightning went to go face Bhunivelze and free the dead.

* * *

><p>Bhunivelze's true body was in a space not quite connected to the mortal realm, much like Valhalla. She found herself traveling further and further into the heart of the church in Luxerion. Eventually, the marble walls melded into an endless space.<p>

"You pushed too far, Bhunivelze. The people of this world were mine to save – all of them. Living or dead, it does not matter. They _will_ be saved!"

The first attack Lightning unleashed was deflected by the god, as were the second, third and fourth strikes. She stood a bit away from him, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"You cannot defeat me, mortal. Nothing you do to me will cause even a scratch."

Smirking, Lightning wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "I'm not quite mortal anymore, remember? You made me into something more, and now I have all the power I need to defeat you!"

But Bhunivelze spoke the truth. Not even her most powerful attacks harmed the almighty being. He laughed, a booming sound that reverberated through her body, forcing her to her knees.

"I can't… I can't defeat him."

Lightning felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she met the dark eyes of Snow Villiers. "But you're not alone. We're a team, remember?"

Helping her to her feet, Snow clasped her hand for a moment longer. "We're all her for you sis. We always will be."

The spirits of her friends appeared behind the hero, each armed with their weapon of choice, ready to face Bhunivelze. It was just at the moment before they attacked that the god opened up his armor to reveal Hope, once again in his adult body.

He opened his eyes to meet the gazes of his friends one by one. "Don't worry about what happens to me. You have to defeat Bhunivelze, no matter the cost." Looking at Lightning last, he let a small smile grace his lips. "I know you can do it – I've always had faith in you. But you have to save the dead – you're their savior, Light."

"I… I can't, Hope, not if it means sacrificing you. You're my partner… who will watch the rear while I take front?It doesn't work with only one person!"

"You'll survive without me, Lightning. You did it before, and you can do it again. I know you'll miss me, but I'm not worth the sacrifice. Besides, I don't have much time. He's draining my energy as we speak. I'll be dead soon. I'm just…" He took a shuddering breath as Lightning held hers. "I'm just glad I got to see you one more time as myself."

"NO! I won't let this be the end; I won't let him take you!" Tears that she tried so hard to hold back rushed down her face. Lifting her sword, she again attacked Bhunivelze, who only laughed once more at her pathetic attempts. Her crying intensified as she called for him to release Hope.

Eventually she had no choice but to give up. Her strength had left her, and she had to face the fact that she couldn't protect the ones she loved. First she let Serah die, and now she could do nothing but watch as Bhunivelze slowly sucked the last bit of life from Hope. His cries of pain echoed within her, each blow to him causing pain to wrack her body as well.

"We'll do it together, Lightning." The air in front of Lightning shimmered as a pink-haired girl appeared with her hand outstretched.

"…Serah? Is that really you?"

"Well who else would it be? But that's not important. Hope is good for you – we can't just let him die like that!"

It was then that Serah grabbed her sister with one hand and gestured with the other. The souls of the dead materialized behind her, and charged the fallen god at her command, tearing down his armor and freeing Hope. With him safely encircled by their friends, she was free to enter the fray.

The spirits had weakened Bhunivelze enough that Lightning was able to strike at his heart – the one vulnerability he had, thanks to Hope. He still refused to go down without a fight, however, and the battle drew on for what seemed like an eternity. The spirits of the dead, her friends, and Serah all watched from the sidelines, knowing that it was Lightning alone who could take Bhunivelze down.

At long last, the god was on the last bit of his energy. With a final battle cry, Lightning took a running start and launched herself into the air, thrusting her sword into the fallen god.

"It's over, Bhunivelze."

With a mighty groan, he collapsed, unable to hold himself up any longer. A cheer rang through the in-between world, and a bright light illuminated even the darkest of corners. The spirits of the dead flew through, eager to meet with those they loved. One by one, Lightning's friends stood in front of her, saying their congratulations. It was brief, however, for they would meet again soon.

Once everyone was gone, Lightning allowed herself to sink to the ground. The battle had not been easily won, and what little strength remained was used to put up the front for her friends, for she knew it would be the last time she saw any of them, and she wanted them to see her standing tall.

A small glow emanated from her chest, and she covered it with her hand. "I know, Etro. Someone has to act in your stead as goddess of the dead." A dark, humorless laugh came from her mouth. "You know, some girls wish they could be goddesses. Too bad I was never one of them."

"You were always my goddess, Light."

Lightning stood up so suddenly the world tilted around her. But as she swayed precariously, likely to fall at any moment, a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her. "It's alright. I'm here you."

"Hope?" She barely dared to voice his name, afraid that he would disappear as soon as she did so. But to her relief, his embrace only tightened as he hugged her to his chest.

"I'm never letting you go again."

She said nothing, choosing to let her eyes fall shut and revel in the moment instead. Her happiness had to end though, and she knew it.

"You have to let me go, Hope. You can't stay here; you have to move on to the new world."

At her words, his arms fell limply to his side. "You… don't want me here? After all we've been through, you're just going to leave me?"

Lightning turned away from him, almost afraid to utter the words. "It's for the best. I won't be able to do my job properly if you're always hanging around. There's no Academy for you to be in charge of, no little trinkets for you to amuse yourself with here. You'll just be a bother."

A hurt look crossed his face, one he hadn't had since he was thirteen years old, but she still refused to look at him properly. Without another word, for he knew she spoke the truth, he turned away from her and walked into the light.

The tears she refused to let Hope see spilled from her eyes and onto her cheeks as she let out a heart-wrenching sob. Her legs, too weak still to hold her weight, collapsed from under her, and she came crashing to the ground. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she let herself truly cry for the first time since Serah died.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>So there's chapter two. Please read and review! (It makes me happy)<p> 


End file.
